


Culture Shock

by peppermint_mom



Category: Periwinkle Blue (Webcomic)
Genre: Alien Culture, Baby Animals, Based on a conversation, Blushing Andrew Royal, Drew Taking Luca For A Walk, Gen, Luca Asks Questions, M/M, Pet Store, pet shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_mom/pseuds/peppermint_mom
Summary: “No.”“Please?”“No.”“Pretty please.” Luca batted his eyelashes.“No.”“Pretty please with a Red Wing on top?”“No—o?”“What about if I kiss you?”Drew sputtered. “N-no. I already said no.”





	Culture Shock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [61feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/61feathers/gifts).



> I was just exploring Bastil Culture and had this thought about how Drew would explain _tiny humans_ to Luca and this is what I came up with. I actually do not know if any of this is right. *shrugs* XD

“Droo, I want one!”

The man in question stopped mid step on the sidewalk and turned to see what the alien was talking about. Drew had finished his morning classes for that day and was walking with a bundled up Luca to find somewhere to eat lunch. Luca, who had his face and hands pressed against the display window of a _pet_ store, of all places.

Drew looked through the window and into the store to see what caught Luca’s eye. Passed the little golden puppies in the display window, the cashier was sweeping up something into a dish pan. There were cages that lined one of the side walls and the back wall, and each were behind a window of glass. The other wall had all of the items and objects any pet owner would need to take care of their animal.

In the middle, there were four small, cubicle playpens. One of which was occupied with a little girl petting a floppy eared rabbit. The little girl laughed as the rabbit’s small nose wiggled when it sniffed the little hands of the girl. She pet and patted the rabbit while feeding the large rabbit a carrot.

Drew sighed. “You can’t have a pet, Luca.”

Luca turned from the glass to face Drew, confused. “Is that what you call tiny humans, Droo? They are called ‘pets?’”

“No, Luca. A tiny human is called a child, if there is more than one, the group of them is called children or kids. Does the Bastil not have child aliens?”

“Yes, we do. When we are created within the breeding program, though it is really rare and someone has to raise us, but we have no biological… Guardian? Parent? So, there really isn't anyone to take care of us and I was raised by Commander Nova, by myself. I’ve never seen another tiny Bastil before. We all meet when we were older for training.”

“To abduct humans?” Drew whispered lowly, watching as the rabbit nipped at the little girl’s fingers when the carrot was gone.

Luca nodded. “Our race runs on energy. Energy that is naturally occurring in elements of living beings. Plants have energy. Those tiny beasts have energy, and tiny humans and all humans have energy.”

“If everything has energy, why take humans? Wouldn't it be easier to take a tree and grow it on your home planet than steal people from their homes?”

“Plants, humans, and beasts have different levels of energy. Plants have the lowest amount of energy and aren’t compatible with the soil of our home planet. Beasts have more energy than plants, but the beasts in there have less than normal beasts and humans have more energy than regular beasts.”

“Could that be because they are domesticated animals?”

Luca looked intrigued. “What is ‘domesticated?’”

Drew pointed to the puppies in the display case. “It is when an animal is capture out in the wild and breed to be helpful to humans. These puppies here, they could become anything: loveable pet, a guardian, or even a service dog. Depends on what the human wants the animal to be.”

Luca hummed and rocked back on his heels. “Humans have the highest source of energy, on this side of the cosmos, and last longer as a source of energy than beasts or plants do.”

“Because we have more energy?”

Luca bobbed his head. “Yes, but also because your race can also replenish their energy faster than the beasts and the plants can. You all are far more complex than the plants and the beasts so it makes since that you are the better source of energy.”

“So, we are like the blood bank to your vampire appetite?”

The alien wrinkles his eyebrow together. “What is a vampire?”

Drew waved a hand in front of his own face. “Never mind with the analogy. I'll tell you about it when we get back to the coffee shop.”

“Oh, okay then.” Luca got away from the window with one last look at the little girl and her mother with the rabbit. “Hey, Droo. I have a question.”

Drew sighed as they walked further down the sidewalk. “What is it, Luca?”

“Where do tiny humans come from? Do you have a breeding program or is it more of a pleasure based system? Can we make a tiny human together Droo? They would have my marking and your tiny dots–”

Drew flushed bright red as he slapped a shaky hand over Luca’s mouth. “Would you be quiet, Luca, and let me answer!”

Luca just nodded and licked Drew’s hands with his purple tongue.

Drew squealed and wrenched his hand back from Luca’s smirking mouth, flushing even more. “Ju-just for that, I'm not answering your questions.”

Luca pouted. “Awe, I'm sorry, Droo. I just want to know more about humans!”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Pretty please.” Luca batted his eyelashes.

“No.”

“Pretty please with a Red Wing on top?”

“No—o?”

“What about if I kiss you?”

Drew sputtered. “N-no. I already said no.”

Luca nodded and shrugged. “Okay. I just wanted to see if a Bastil and a human could breed together.”

“Wouldn't you have heard about it on your planet if it had happen already?” Drew said, still pink in his cheeks.

“You're right, but it would be a big taboo to have a half breed. Plus, the nipple thing would not necessarily give them away.”

Drew covered his face with a gloved hand as he grabbed onto Luca's wrist to quicken his pace. “Shut up, Luca. _Please_.”

“Oh so you get to use it and get your way, but when I use it, you say no?”

Drew blushed again, this time it reached his ears. “Just shut up, Luca.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! (come yell at me on [tumblr](https://soft-yoongi-ssi.tumblr.com/) about bastil alien markings, droo's floofy hair, and/or commandad nova.)


End file.
